PARA EL AMOR NO EXISTE BARRERAS
by Akari 2
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo Inuyasha le confesara a Kagome sus sentimientos, así ambos vivirán un hermoso romance que intentaran ocultar pero no lo logran. Todos están felices pero alguien no lo estará y decide separarlos pero su amor es muy grande que ara que ambos vuelvan a estar juntos sin importar nada ni nadie
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a tod s esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste ^^ **

**CAPITULO 1: UN REGALO INESPERADO**

Era un día de verano en la época actual, Kagome se encontraba en su cuarto preparando su mochila para ir al Sendoku, y preparando un hermoso regalo para Inuyasha, de pronto entro su mamá.

-Mamá de Kagome- Kagome ya termine de alistar lo que me pediste.

-Kagome- Muchas gracias mamá – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa-

-MK- De nada mi niña consentida –dijo ella en tono muy tierno-

-Kagome pensando- Y si a Inuyasha no le gusta lo que le compre, porque conociéndolo de seguro que me dirá: ¡PERO QUE ES ESTÁ PORQUERIA KAGOME! ¡NI CREAS QUE ME LO PONDRE! si eso sucede ¡LO ANIQUILO! –serrando con fuerza su mochila.

La mamá de Kagome se dio cuenta que algo le preocupaba.

-MK- tranquilízate Kagome –Dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda - estoy segura que a Inuyasha le gustara el regalo que le darás.

-Kagome- ¿Tú lo crees? ¿Y si no se lo quiere poner? pregunto algo confundida y triste a la vez.

-MK- Si lo creo y si no es así tendrás que atacar su punto débil –le dijo con una mirada muy divertida.

-Kagome- ¿Qué es lo que se te viene en mente mamá? –pregunto Kagome muy curiosa.

MK- Ya lo veras –dijo esto con una mirada malévola y divertida.

Mientras tanto Sota y su abuelo se encontraban sentados en el sofá conversando en la sala.

-Sota- ¿De qué tanto hablara mamá con mi hermana abuelo? –dijo algo aburrido.

-AK- Son cosas de mujeres –le dijo también muy aburrido.

-Sota- Algo me dice que están hablando de Inuyasha.

-AK- También pienso lo mismo.

-Sota- ¿Y si las espiamos?

-AK- ¡Buena idea! – dijo muy entusiasmado

Pero los dos no se dieron cuenta que ciertas personas los estaban escuchando.

-Xxx- ¡A QUIEN VAN A ESPIAR!

A Sota y al abuelo sintieron escalofríos al escuchar aquella voz.

-Sota- A nadie Hermanita solo bromeábamos –le respondió muy tembloroso.

-AK- Pues si kagome solo bromeábamos –le dijo muy asustado-

-Kagome- ¡AMBOS SON UNO ENTROMETIDOS DE PRIMERA! ¡SI LOS DESCUBRIA ESCUCHANDO NUESTRAS CONVERSACIONES! ENTONCES ME CONSEGUIRIA UN COLLAR COMO EL QUE TIENE INUYASHA Y LOS…

Y se quedo callada mirando a los dos de manera aun más amenazante.

-Kagome- Mejor me tranquilizo y no pierdo mi tiempo con ustedes dos.

Los dos pobres hombres se habían abrazado de tanto miedo por la reacción de Kagome.

-Sota- que miedo

-AK- Pobrecito de Inuyasha.

-Sota- Si abuelo pobre de Inuyasha

Kagome escucho este último comentario y les lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Sota y AK- No decimos nada –dijeron los dos abrazándose de tanto miedo que tenían.

-Kagome- Será mejor que me valla –dijo ya más tranquila.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Kagome se dirigió con sus seres queridos al templo en donde se encontraba el pozo que unía a los dos mundos y cuando estaba a punto de saltar al interior del pozo su mamá la detuvo.

-MK- Espera Kagome.

-Kagome- ¿Qué sucede mamá?

-MK- Hija todo saldrá bien y si no sale como a ti te parece tendrás que utilizar nuestro plan.

-Kagome- No te preocupes mamá seguiré tu consejo –le dijo con una gran sonrisa –

-Sota Pensando- Con que por eso se demoraron las dos, pobre de Inuyasha porque estoy completamente seguro que ese "Plan" tiene algo que ver con Inuyasha.

-AK Pensando- Pobre de inuyasha lo compadezco.

Kagome se despidió de su familia y se salto al interior del pozo.

Mientras tanto en el Sendoku cerca del pozo un Hanyou en especial ya estaba muy enojado por la demora de Kagome.

-Inuyasha- ¡ESA MUJER YA SE DEMORO MUCHO Y YO YA PERDI LA PACIENCIA!- Dijo muy enojado-

-Miroku- Tranquilízate Inuyasha la señorita Kagome no debe de tardar –Le dijo para tratar de calmar a su compañero que estaba muy enojado-

-Inuyasha- ¡QUE ME CALME! –dijo aun más enojado y acercándose a él de una manera muy amenazante.

Al pobre de Miroku le dio un gran escalofrió cuando vio que Inuyasha se le acercaba de manera amenazante hacia él, pero por suerte de él salió del pozo aquella mujer responsable del enojo de Inuyasha.

-Kagome- ¡YA LLEGUE! –Dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios-

Pero aquella sonrisa se le borro por los gritos de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha- ¡COMO QUE YA LLEGUE! ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBISTE HABER LLEGADO HACE DÍAS!- Dijo muy enojado-

-Kagome- ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN! ¡ULTIMAMENTE E TENIDO MUCHOS EXAMENES EN LA ESCUELA! ¡Y SI VINE AQUÍ NO ES PARA RECIBIR GRITOS DE UN INMADURO COMO TÚ! –le dijo Kagome muy enojada.

-Inuyasha- ¡A QUIÉN LE DICES INMADURO! ¡BRUJA!- Dijo muy enojado-

-Kagome- ¿COMO ME LLAMASTE? –Aun más enojada-

-Inuyasha- ¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE! ¡BRUJA!- Dijo mientras se paraba frente a ella-

-Kagome- ¡INUYASHA! – le grito Kagome –

En ese mismo instante Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba Kagome.

-Inuyasha- Espera Kagome – dijo muy asustado-

-Kagome- ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!

El cuerpo de Inuyasha se fue contra el suelo tantas veces hasta quedar inconsciente.

Miroku que se encontraba alejado y asustado de ese grupito en especial, decidió hablarle a Kagome pero con algo de temor de que ella se desquitara con él.

-Miroku- Hola señorita Kagome – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa para ocultar su temor

Kagome se dio cuenta de que aquella sonrisa era fingida.

-Kagome- No te preocupes Miroku solo estoy enojada con ese – señalando con el dedo a Inuyasha que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-Miroku- Que Bueno –dijo esto soltando un suspiro de alivio-

Kagome le regalo una tierna sonrisa. Miroku cargo al pobre hanyou que aun estaba inconsciente después de la paliza que le dio Kagome y juntos se dirigieron a la cabaña donde se encontraban los demás.

-Kagome- Hola a todos –dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Shippo- ¡HOLA KAGOME! – le dijo al mismo tiempo que se lanzo a los brazos de Kagome.

-Sango- Hola amiga – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Kaede- Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí- Dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Kirara que se encontraba en ese instante en el regazo de Sango se aparto de ella y se acurruco en los brazos de Kagome.

-Kagome- A mi también me da gusto volver a verte Kirara – le dijo alegremente mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza de la gatita.

-Shippo- Kagome ¿me trajiste lo que te pedí? –le pregunto muy entusiasmado.

-Kagome- Claro que si –dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna-

-Shippo- ¡QUE BUENO! –grito muy alegre.

Kagome abrió su mochila y saco una paleta de dulces y se lo dio a Shippo que lo recibió con mucha alegría.

-Shippo - ¿Pero qué le paso a Inuyasha? ¿Acaso un Monstruo lo ataco? – pregunto el pequeño zorrito muy confundido.

-Sango- Si Kagome dinos que le paso –pregunto la exterminadora también muy dudosa.

Kagome le contó todo lo que había ocurrido cuando ella llego.

Shippo- Ese Perro descerebrado no sabe como debe tratarte realmente, pero si se comporta de esa manera es porque tiene miedo.

-Kagome- ¿Miedo? –pregunto algo confundida por el comentario del pequeño Shippo.

-Shippo- Pues si Kagome –dijo- miedo a que te fijes de algunos de tus amigos de tu época y ya no regreses más aquí y si eso ocurre el pobre de Inuyasha sufriría mucho.

Todos se sorprendieron ante aquel comentario del pequeño zorrito y miraron a Inuyasha Que en ese instante estaba recuperando el conocimiento y sentándose en el suelo.

-Inuyasha- Pero que me paso –dijo un poco adolorido-

-Shippo- Te pórtate mal con Kagome y ella te pego. – dijo -

-Inuyasha- Kagome yo lo

Pero no pudo terminar ya que Kagome lo interrumpió.

-Kagome- no Inuyasha el que te debe disculpas soy yo – dijo un poco apenada.

-Inuyasha- Pero Kagome si yo fui quien empezó todo.

-Kagome- Si pero yo lo empeore. –dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Kagome.

-Inuyasha pensando- Pero que le pasa a Kagome, está muy extraña, pero se ve tan hermosa y eso es lo que me gusta de ella, pero que cosas estas pensando Inuyasha

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado para otro como tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos.

-Kagome- ¿Te ocurre algo Inuyasha?- Pregunto muy preocupada-

-Inuyasha- No nada –dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

-Kagome- Inuyasha quiero darte algo.-

-Inuyasha-¿Algo? ¿Qué cosa Kagome? –pregunto algo dudoso.

-Kagome- Pues es

Inuyasha y Kagome se percataron que sus amigos los estaban observando y se sintieron muy incómodos.

-Inuyasha- ¡QUE RAYOS NOS ESTAN MIRANDO! –les grito al grupito de fisgones.

-Kaede- será mejor dejarlos solos.

Y se dirigieron a la salida menos el pequeño Shippo.

-Shippo- No yo me quedo aquí para verificar que Inuyasha no se propase con Kagome. –dijo muy serio-

-Inuyasha- Se acerco al pequeño zorrito de manera amenazante y se agacho a su altura y le dijo -Si no te vas de aquí te despellejo vivo.

-Shippo- por eso digo que mejor me voy y los dejo solo –dijo muy asustado y se fue corriendo-

Todos se fueron y los dejaron "solos" en la cabaña.

-Inuyasha- Kagome ¿Qué es lo que me querías dar?

-Kagome- Pues esto

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su mochila y saco un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y se lo dio.

-Inuyasha- Pero ¿Por qué Kagome? ¿No lo entiendo? – dijo el hanyou muy confundido.

-Kagome- No digas nada y ábrelo si –dijo alegremente-

-Inuyasha- Está bien

Inuyasha abrió el misterioso paquete y encontró en su interior algunas prendas que eran de la época actual; era un pantalón de vestir de color negro, una camisa blanca manga corta, un saco negro, un par de medias y unos zapatos negros.

-Inuyasha- ¿pero que son estas ropas tan extrañas Kagome?

-Kagome- Son las ropas de mi época ¿Qué acaso no te gusta? – pregunto un poco triste.

-Inuyasha- Es que – se quedo callado-

-Kagome- Eso quiere decir que no te gusta ¿verdad?

-Inuyasha- no es eso es que no estoy acostumbrado a usar otra clase de ropa – mintiendo para no herir los sentimientos de Kagome-

-Kagome- Sabes una cosa Inuyasha – le dijo un poco molesta- no te creo nada.

-Inuyasha pensando- Maldición se dio cuenta que la estaba engañando.

-Kagome- Te quedaste callado por que es cierto ¿No es así Inuyasha?


	2. Chapter 2: UN DOLOROSO RECUERDO

**CAPITULO 2: UN DOLOROSO RECUERDO**

-Inuyasha- Trago saliva y dijo-Te seré sincero Kagome no me gusta la ropa de tu época.

Kagome no quería llorar ante tales palabras pero las lagrimas se le salieron de los ojos, Inuyasha al ver tal escena no resistió más y la abrazo para consolarla.

-Inuyasha- Kagome yo lo lamento mucho a…veces digo cosas…sin pensarlo, pero por favor kagome deja de llorar quieres, no soporto ver a una mujer llorar menos si es por mi culpa.

-kagome- Yo creí que…

Kagome no pudo continuar ya que Inuyasha la callo poniéndole un dedo en los labios de ella y sin quitar su dedo de los labios de Kagome le dijo:

-Inuyasha- Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué me das un regalo si no es mi cumpleaños?

Kagome apartando el dedo de Inuyasha de sus labios para que ella pudiera hablar.

-Kagome- Es que tú siempre has arriesgado tu vida por salvar mi vida y yo no he sabido recompensarte eso. –dijo mirando el suelo y muy apenada-

-Inuyasha- La levanto por la barbilla para que ella lo mirase a los ojos y le dijo –Te equivocas Kagome-

-Kagome- Pero Yo…

No pudo terminar ya que Inuyasha le coloco los dedos en los labios para evitar que ella prosiguiera con sus palabras.

-Inuyasha- Gracias a ti se lo que se siente no ser traicionado por un amigo.

Kagome aparto los dedos de Inuyasha de sus labios para que ella pueda hablar.

-Kagome- Inuyasha ¿Acaso un amigo te traiciono? –pregunto algo dudosa

-Inuyasha- Pues veras cuando perdí a mi madre siendo todavía un niño:

**Flash Back…**

Dos pequeños niños jugaban secretamente en las afueras de una aldea, ya que uno de ellos no era un ser humano sino un hanyou.

-Inuyasha- Vamos Ranma alcánzame si puedes.- dijo corriendo de un lado a otro-

-Ranma- no se vale te aprovechas por que tienes poderes sobrenaturales y yo no – se quejo el pequeño niño con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Inuyasha- ¡CALLATE Y ALCANZAME! –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Después de un largo rato tratando de alcanzar a Inuyasha por fin logro atraparlo gracias a que Inuyasha se paro repentinamente para que él pudiera atraparlo.

-Inuyasha- Vez al final si me atrapaste. –dijo en un tono burlón-

-Ranma- Si te atrape fue por que te dejaste alcanzar.-le dijo en un tono de protesta.

Ambos niños se miraron y se comenzaron a reír.

-Ranma- Ya es muy tarde será mejor que me baya a mi casa por que si mis padres o alguien de la aldea se da cuenta que somos amigos nos meteremos en graves aprietos. –dijo esto algo triste-

-Inuyasha- si tienes razón. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero para su mala suerte tres aldeanos entre ellos el padre de Ranma los había visto.

Ranma se fue a su casa y dejo a un hanyou solo y un poco triste.

-Ranma- Hola ya llegue. – dijo muy cansado-

-Padre de Ranma- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde a la casa? – controlando la ira que llevaba por dentro-

-Ranma- Es que me fui a jugar al río y se me hizo tarde papá.

-PR- ¡NO ME MIENTAS! – Grito por la gran ira que tenia-

-Ranma- Pero papá yo

No dijo nada por que su padre lo había abofeteado.

-PR- Si te he golpeado no es por que te has estado viendo con un ser sobrenatural por que eso para mi no tiene nada de malo, sino por que no has estado mintiendo a nosotros que somos tu familia

-Ranma- Lo lamento padre – dijo llorando y sobándose el rostro-

-PR- No hay lugar para lamentaciones, tienes que entregarnos a tu amigo.

-Ranma- ¡QUE! ¿PERO? ¿POR QUÉ?

-PR- Tu madre y yo seremos ejecutados por eso. –Dijo muy triste-

-Ranma- pero padre él no es malo.

-PR- Lo se pero la gente de la aldea no lo piensa así, ellos creen que todos los seres como él son peligrosos.

-Ranma- De acuerdo padre dile a los demás que entregare a mi amigo – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Al día siguiente Ranma se reunió con los aldeanos e idearon un plan para atrapar al pequeño hanyou.

Ranma se apareció frente a Inuyasha en el lugar en donde ambos solían verse para jugar.

-Ranma- Inuyasha que te parece ¿Si vamos a otro lugar?

-Inuyasha- Pero ¿Por qué si ha mi me gusta este lugar?

-Ranma- es que ya me aburrí de este lugar, ¿No crees que es hora de cambiar de lugar?

-Inuyasha- Si tú lo dices. – dijo no muy convencido por la explicación de su amigo Ranma.

Ranma lo llevó a un hermoso prado, que al verlo Inuyasha se quedo maravillado por el lugar. Ranma aprovecho que Inuyasha se distrajo para alejarse de él de manera silenciosa.

-Inuyasha- Ranma es un hermoso lugar ¿No lo crees?

Y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo.

-Inuyasha- Pero ¿En donde se metió Ranma?

Inuyasha lo llamaba incansablemente sin hallar respuesta alguna, hasta que escucho un ruido.

-Inuyasha- Con que hay estas. – dijo-

Pero cuando se volteo se dio con una desagradable sorpresa, eran tres aldeanos que estaban bien armados.

-Aldeano 1- Estas justo en el lugar en donde Ranma nos dijo.

Al escuchar eso Inuyasha sintió como si algo de su inocente corazón se desgarraba.

-Inuyasha- Están insinuando que mi amigo Ranma me entrego.

-Aldeano 2- ¡PUES COMO ES QUE ADIVINAS MALDITA VESTIA!

-Aldeano 3- ¡TRAS ÉL! –Grito con furia-

El pequeño hanyou corría apresuradamente para que los aldeanos que estaban provistos de palos, piedras, lanzas y algunas espadas no lo alcanzarán y para que no lo descubrieran se subió a la cima de un gran árbol y se oculto tras las hojas de aquel árbol frondoso.

-Aldeano 1- ¡A DONDE SE FUE ESA MALDITA VESTIA! –Dijo con un gran odio en sus ojos-

-Aldeano 2- ¡HAY QUE ENCONTRARLO Y MATARLO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

-Aldeano 3- ¡SERES COMO ESE MALDITA VESTIA NO DEBEN EXISTIR EN ESTE MUNDO! – Dijo con una gran sed de sangre-

-Inuyasha Pensando- Pero ¿Por qué quieren matarme si yo no he hecho nada malo?- con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

En ese instante una gran serpiente venenosa pasaba cerca de las ramas en donde él se encontraba, Inuyasha al darse cuenta de la presencia de aquella serpiente venenosa se quedo quieto y se tapo la boca con las mano para evitar gritar.

Uno de los aldeanos escucho un leve ruido proveniente de un árbol.

- Aldeano 3- Creo que esta por aquí síganme. – dijo muy bajito para que no los escuchara el pequeño hanyou.

-Aldeano 2- Si vamos – dijo también con voz baja.

Los tres aldeanos se dirigieron directamente al árbol en donde se encontraba Inuyasha escondido.

-Inuyasha pensando- Maldición creo que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia por eso vienen aquí si me encuentran me mataran. – pensó aun más asustado.

- Aldeano 3- ¡CON QUE AHÍ TE OCULTAS MALDITA VESTIA! – Grito sacando su espada.

Aquel aldeano fue atacado pero no por el pequeño hanyou sino por una gran serpiente y lo mato.

Los demás aldeanos al ver tal escena solo atinaron a salir corriendo despavoridos de aquel lugar, para su mala suerte la serpiente no era la única habían seis más incluso de mayor tamaño y todas se fueron tras los aldeanos que aun seguían con vida.

El pequeño hanyou aprovecho la oportunidad para bajar del árbol y poder así alejarse del peligro y con un gran hueco en el corazón por culpa de la traición de la persona que el creyó que era su amigo.

-Inuyasha- Jamás volveré a confiar en los humanos –se dijo a si mismo con lagrimas en los ojos-.

**Fin del Flash Back…**

-Inuyasha- Fue lo peor que me paso en mi vida. – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Kagome lo abrazo con ternura de una forma protectora.

-Kagome- Tranquilo Inuyasha -le dijo abrazándolo aun más-

-Inuyasha- No debería estar demostrando mis debilidades mucho menos ante ti ya que delante de ti tengo que demostrar todo lo contrario. – Dijo con lágrima en los ojos-

-Kagome- No digas tonterías Inuyasha. – Le dijo aun manteniéndolo abrazado.

-Inuyasha- Pero esto no debe de estar pasándome a mí. – le dijo aun llorando-

-Kagome- No seas cruel contigo mismo y será mejor que sigas sacando todo el dolor que tienes en tu corazón.


End file.
